Son of vegito: Revised
by the super saiyan jedi
Summary: In a universe where vegito never unfused, the son of vegito gets transferred to the universe where vegito did unfuse. Warning: does not follow up with GT.


Son of vegito

the super saiyan jedi: It's true I really am back, but this time my name is the super saiyan jedi no.2!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vegito just then realized how to defeat super buu. He would let himself be absorbed.

Meanwhile, in vegito's brain, goku and vegeta were talking.

"so how powerful do you think this vegito can go," said goku weakly, as vegeta was the dominant persona.

"maybe ultra super saiyan 3," said vegeta strongly.

Outside vegito just got absorbed and touched down on buu's insides.

"now to get to business," said vegito with the spirit of goku and the pride of vegeta

**Writers note: I'm going to skip ahead (because everything would go pretty much the same) to the point where goku and vegeta would have gotten out with everyone (except it would be vegito getting out with everyone instead).**

**now back to the story!**

"finally I got them all out," said vegito as he put everyone down.

Gohan wakes up to see kid buu emerging from smoke.

"hey kid," says vegito.

But then vegito frowned, for buu's power level was going crazy.

In vegito's head, goku and vegeta knew what to do.

"hhhhhaaaaaa!" screamed goku as his hair grew long and gold.

"hhhhhaaaaaa!" said vegeta as he turned ultra super saiyan 2.

Outside, vegito just turned ultra super saiyan 3. "lets wrestle!" said vegito. "ggggooooohhhahahaha!"said kid buu.

"Spirit flash!" screamed vegito as he used the combined attack of goku's spirit bomb and vegeta's final flash.

"Aaaahhhh!" yelled kid buu as he was obliterated.

Bulma and chichi watched as there forever combined husbands defeated the evil entity.

_Later…. _"lets do it," said bulma, with only one earing on here left ear.

"yes, lets" said chichi as she but an earing on her right ear.

Then there was a bright flash.

Gotenks who was passing by trying to find vegito, saw the flash and stared at bulchi, the new entity.

"hello son," said bulchi.

_Five yeats later_…..

vegito stood holding not the son of goku or vegeta, but his and bulchi's son.

" his name will be, Ichidou"

_five years later…_

Ichidou's eyes turned green as his hair stood up, flickering between black and gold.

"hhhhhhhaaaaaaa," he fainted as he finally did it.

The first thing ichidou saw when he woke up was his father's smiling face.

"hey dad, did I do it?" said ichidou.

"yes, you did, you're the youngest super saiyan ever now," sad vegito.

An evil lurking by decided it was time.

He jumped down and kicked vegito into a wall, then grabbed ichidou and disappeared.

"aaaahhhhh!'" screamed ichidou as everything went black .

when he opened his eyes he saw goku.

**Authors note: it's now five hours later except he's now in the timeline where goku and vegeta unfused.**

**Now back to the fic!**

"you okay?" said goku.

"who are you?" said Ichidou very afraid.

"my names goku, and by the way who is your dad?" said goku.

"his name is vegito," said ichidou.

Goku frowned.

_Five years later..._

Ichidou saw the worst site he ever saw, an android.

"No…no…no…no!" said ichidou.

He watched as gogeta was slaughtered right in front of his eyes.

"Your next, ichidou!" said android #22 coldly.

"Noooo!" screamed ichidou.

Ichidou's super saiyan hair stood up straighter, as he went ss2.

"Die!" said android #23 who was right there, as he blasted at ichidou.

Five years later…

Ichidou stood up, and saw his friend.

"Hello resistance general #825," said ichidou.

"Cut the chit-chat ichidou, I have serious business." Said #825 (kalicko).

"We have seen another saiyan/android half breed." Said kalicko.

"Has he a side?" said ichidou.

"No." said kalicko.

" bring him in!" said ichidou.

Then kalicko left.

"How did this whole war start?" said ichidou as he remembered gogeta's death.

Then a moment later a saiyan/android cross breed came in.

" hello, saiyan/human!" said the saiyan/android.

"state your name, saiyan/android!" said ichidou.

"android #24," cackled #24.

But was then silenced as a blast went through his face.

"That takes care of that," said ichidou.

He then went to the training room, andstepped into the cloning chamber.

"Let's fight!" said ichidou to his newly cloned self.

Ichidou never noticed a little scanner droid leaving the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay that's chapter one of 'Son of vegito: revised'

I won't post chapter 2 till I get 5 reveiws!


End file.
